Marissa Syn
'First Name' Marissa 'Last Name' Syn 'IMVU Name' NekoKitKat 'Nicknames' Bleeding Hearts - A nickname given to Naomi Heart for her fame in the rave community to the point that her actual name isn't remembered anymore so everyone usually calls her by this. Rarely certain people get away with calling her 'Hearts' but not often. Aliases Naomi Hearts - The raver persona that she created to get use to acting, and who she usually assumed the identityof when she goes out on the town for a night. Anna Quin - The torturer persona that she created whenever she had to get information for her family or for a mission. 'Age' 19 - October 18th 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 112lbs 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Marissa - Marissa's personality is rather bland and removed. She comes off as very anti-social and dark. Whenever she's meeting for a job she's all business and doesn't let anything get in her way, not even her feelings. Which is a major reason to why she is so cold now. She will rarely smile but whether she is actually happy or not is hard to tell. If Marissa is in a place where she needs to fake her emotions she will easily slip into a mask to fit the situation. Marissa hates to be touched though and freaks out if anyone she doesn't know touches her unexpectedly. Naomi - Naomi's personality is wild and fun, the exact opposite of Marissa. She loves to go to the raves and that is her life. She cares about the people around her though never lets herself get too close to any of them for some reason which can confuse her friends and fans. Occasionally she will be seen crying on the dance floor but that's really the only time Naomi ever seems sad or upset. Anna Quin - Anna is a hard ass. She is cold, calculating and devious. She enjoys causing people pain and doesn't take shit from anyone. Simple as that. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' D2 'Relationship' Marissa isn't allowed to develope deep feelings for anyone after her parents saw how badly she reacted to her first kill. The only relationship her parents says she will ever have is an arranged marriage to a man she won't see or hear about until the day she walks down the isle. Which she hates with a pure passion but doesn't go against her parents will for now. 'Occupation' Assassin for Hire - Her family is usually contacted and will asign her with the job if they think she is fit for the stlye of it but if someone wants to come to her directly for a kill they have to talk to her parents. Usually though her parents are fine with her taking on cilents by herself since it's a no name business, for the killers anyway. Torturer for Hire - She usually prefers to take on clients for this one and will handle the 'victum' at the clients house but every now and then her family will call her in for her ruthlessness whenever they have failed or if someone is out on a mission already. 'Fighting Style' Sneak, Seduction and Ruthless. 'Weapon of Choice' Knives, needles and posions. Allies/Enemies Allies: Her family, Tyler and Ashton. Enemies: Any who is on the bad end of her job. 'Background' Marissa had a simple childhood, friends that she played with every day after school, a nice house, a nice family and tons of activities to keep her busy. School was never hard for her as her parents made sure she got the best tutoring so her grades were naturally the best. Everything was serene and peaceful until she became a freshman. Her mother and father brought her into a whole new world she had never expected they lived in. Her parents were actually assassins for hire. Her whole family was actually, which was pretty shocking as she found out some of her cousins were actually already murders and they were younger than her. This… Almost traumatized her but her parents made it a smooth transaction and her training was hard but a breeze. Marissa would find out that she really only worked well with knives and needles, and she had an amazing shot but she hated guns completely so her parents didn’t work with that anymore. When her mother realized she would be best for under cover jobs she would spend her time teaching Marissa the arts of acting and fooling your prey. Marissa actually enjoyed the thrill of pretending to be someone else to get where she wanted to go, it was… Amazing. No one had to know who she was and the best way her mother made her practice was by giving her a fake ID and sending her out on the town at night. The ID was that of a twenty two year old purple haired woman named Naomi Hearts. So after school and training the afternoon away, Marissa would assume her identity and take the town for a stroll. During this she would go to clubs and one night she stumbled upon a rave. She sat on the sidelines for most of the night but then some of the girls noticed her all by herself and invited her to dance with them. Marissa was nervous at first but remembering that she was Naomi she went along and danced with them. She loved it, dancing and just being a part of the crowd until you melted into the beat of the music. She ended up bonding with the girls and met them at more raves and they even helped her go out and buy her first rave outfit that was a purple bikini top and matching skirt. From that week on Marissa loved raves and if there was one in town Naomi was expected to be there. If she wasn’t dancing on the stage she was doing poi or rave circles down on the floor with all of the other ravers and the girls that had introduced it to her. She’s become rather known in the raver community but no one really knew who she was just of her dancing and the skills she showed on the floor. After a few months of this her mother and father got her the first mission she would ever go on. She had the job to murder two people suspected of plotting to take down a local Yakuza gang. She hadn’t been given picture or anything other information, just that she had to kill them. Her parents said it was better not to know the target unless they were a threat to your own life and apparently this family wasn’t. Marissa was ready for her first job, she wanted to prove to her family that she could do it. That she could take on the name and it do it better than anyone else ever could. When she got to the house it was about three in the morning and it was dead silent. Breaking in was easy because they didn’t have an alarm system and she had a lock picking kit with her, she was in after five minutes of fumbling around. Locks weren’t her best subject, still aren’t. When she walked into the parent’s room she would slip to the bed and pull out two knives. She could make out the bodies and they were lying on their backs, their faces covered by the covers still. They must have been close from what she deducted but they were married after all. Marissa would align her blades with their hearts and plunge them forward at the same time so the motion wouldn’t wake the others. They were both dead in seconds but she had heard gasps of shock that were completely feminine. Marissa couldn’t help her curiosity and pulled back the covers only to see that it was the faces of the friends who had brought her into the rave seen. Marissa was sick with herself by the end of that night. And it changed her. Terribly. Marissa had finished the job perfectly but when she got home she was in a fit of tears that her mother had to calm down and tell her everything was going to be alright. Once Marissa was calm though her mother told her she wasn’t allowed to get attached to anyone outside of the family ever again, it only ended in trouble. Marissa hated that factor, she needed friends but apparently her family were the only friends she would ever need as her father would preach to her later when she asked to bring some friends from school over, which she had to later decline. Marissa was told the only way to get use to murder was to keep at it so that was what she did, killing people for the next three years of high school. The only escape being the rave parties she still frequented as Naomi Hearts. She threw herself into those parties and often cried on the dance floor because they reminded her of the women she had to kill but something forced her to go through the self-torture of it for them. If anyone ever asked why she cried on the dance floor her reply would be that she loved to rave so much that it brought her to tears and that started to boost her fame in the rave world. She would end up being known as ‘Bleeding Hearts’ whenever she was a dancer for the rave so she picked up the nickname ‘Hearts’ from that. When Marissa entered her senior year her parents wanted to find out if she had a talent for interrogation and torture. They gave her a new identity in case the persons being interrogated were ever set free and this was of a black haired women who was twenty and named Anna Quin. When she walked into her first torture session the man said she looked more scared than he was and that she had probably never killed anyone and never could. At that point, Marissa snapped. Her eyes went cold and cruel along with the rest of her posture as she walked towards the man and slowly sliced in fingers in half, straight through the bones. He told her everything her family wanted by the time she was starting on his writing hand. Marissa just put him out of his misery and cut off all of the damaged fingers except for his thumb. She left the room afterwards and never cared to ask what had happened to the man. Her parents liked her style of torture and she was soon called in for more jobs of the like seeing she couldn’t really talk the people into getting what she wanted. Marissa though was just numb from the inside out so when she graduated and was invited to a party she almost said no but was pulled into it with the lure of a rave. When she got there, everyone was drinking or doing some form of drug. She wasn’t interested in any of that so she spent the night raving her heart away, that was until one of the guys tried to make a move on her. He was had more booze in his system than the river did fish and was higher than a cloud but he was still physically stronger than her. He had been dragging her upstairs when two boys stopped him and beat the hell out of the guy. Marissa ended up spending the rest of the night with the pierced and tattooed boys, getting to know them and enjoying their company. It turned out they lived on their own and only came to the party because of the rave music. When she told them about her passion for raves the guys understood and told her about how their mothers had been the same way but their lives were cut short. Murdered. At that point Marissa had asked for their names Ashton and Tyler Price. They were the sons of her first kills from three years ago and had gone to her own school. She had run to the bathroom and puked up whatever was in her system after that, telling them it had only been the bad booze and they brushed it off. As the night continued on they told her about how they also loved to race and were going to have one later tonight at 3 am. Marissa decided to tag along since the teens were starting to couple up and it was quickly becoming a seen she didn’t want to be in. So she got into the car with the guys and took off to the meeting place. Once they got there Tyler would take her out of the care and join the crowd saying that it was Ashton’s turn to race for the night. When she asked why they weren’t in the car with him Tyler explained that passengers weren’t allowed in the car in case of a wreck because it was more than possible they would all die from the speeds. Marissa understood that but she still wanted in a car which made Tyler laugh and he said he would take her on a training match against Ashton later that week. After the night was over and the twins were done winning they dropped Marissa off at home where her parents would yell at her and question her about them. Marissa blew it off and said they were just kind enough or stupid enough to give her a ride home. The next weekend the twins took her out driving and she fell in love with the adrenaline rush she got from racing. It felt right and after years of being numb she was ready to feel something again. It felt right when the car curved to her command and went faster than double some speed limits. The twins had taught her all of their tricks that summer and soon it Marissa was the only real competition they had out on the streets. Especially once she found a motorcycle she liked best. And that’s how the rest of that year went, racing, murder, torture, raving and friends. Her parents did find out about the boys in the end but decided it was good for her after seeing the change in her attitude about her job. Marissa still only feels truly alive when she’s raving or out racing on the streets but the boys can break a smile on her face from time to time when they try hard enough. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark5 Episode 3: Down Time and Reopenings 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:RPC